Slight Guilt
by christian95
Summary: Otto/Peter's thoughts while he is in his/Peter's Tribeca apartment with Mary Jane A Kind of Re imaging of Amazing Spider man # 700


**Extra scene from Amazing Spiderman # 700 I remember the scene between Otto in Peter's body and Mary Jane I decided what would Otto's unheard thoughts be so It is a kind of reimaging or something like that so anyways without going too much into my becoming a babbling dolt…..**

**~enjoy~ **

**In Peter Parker's Tribeca apartment****…**

_:Well here I am in the body of a man who I consider my greatest enemy in his apartment with his girlfriend it's an odd inquiry how I managed to steal the body and life of my enemy if you would have asked me this years ago I would have called you a babbling dolt but alas here I am doing exactly that living in my enemies body living his life while he wastes away in my body quite odd but then there is this ravishing creature in front of me….Mary Jane Watson former love of my enemy it brings me some distrait that if I were in my normal body she would never even look my way if she did she would only be disgusted…...but that was the old me this is me now I am now Peter Parker I am Spiderman he on the other hand is now Otto Octavius a dying man a man who's utter genius was unrivalled that was me my genius is still unrivalled…..but I now have youth vigor I have years still left I have time now no longer a dying man with no legacy now I have a legacy a life to maintain…..a second chance: thinks Otto/Peter to himself in happiness _

My favorite food movie and wine? Asks Mary Jane in a curious tone

"What can I say MJ I know what you like"says Otto/Peter in a cocky tone

:_Because Peter Parker knew I have access to all his memories along with everything else that use to be his now his amazing powers this young virile body and soon I will have something he hasn't had in a long time….yes Peter Parker's life will suit me just fine I will take great pleasure in this taking something that was once his have something he has not had in a long time have it before he can have it again ravish what was once his I will take this from him take his life from him live it better than he ever could….oh yes I will take great pleasure in this: thinks Otto to himself smiling to himself _

"So tell me?...is this a date?...are we **really** doing this again? You? Me? Us?" asks Mary Jane still curious

"Yes" says Otto/Peter in a calm simple tone

"Excuse me my lady but I must visit the lavatory to freshen up for a brief moment before we enter our coital bliss" says Otto/Peter in a simple calm tone

"Okay don't take too long freshen up tiger" says Mary Jane in a flirtatious tone

Otto/Peter then gets up and goes to the bathroom and looks at himself in Peter Parker body in the mirror

:_Do I feel a slight pang of what could be described as guilt over my actions…to the extent that I can feel guilt lying to a woman taking advantage of her truth hell taking advantage of her…If I were in my body she would never give me the time of day never even look my way but only to judge me….the thought infuriates me slightly yet it also perplexes me intrigues me to no end that now I have Peter Parker's body I have his life now I can do as I damn well please I can take her whenever and however I please Parker be damned he was a fool for having not done this sooner for letting her slip through his fingers a mistake I will not make his time has passed as has his opportunity it is my time my opportunity….still I do have a slight pang of almost guilt: thinks Otto/Peter to himself as he splashes water on his new face looking at his/Peter's face in the mirror _

"Peter…..I am waiting for you Tiger" says Mary Jane in a seductive tone as she knocks on the door

Otto/Peter then walks out of the bathroom walking up behind Mary Jane and begins kissing her neck

"Oh Peter…." says Mary Jane in a lustful tone

Mary Jane then turns around kissing Otto/Peter on the lips

:_Thoughts of guilt quickly leave my mind as my lips meet hers hell how could I feel guilt….when her lips taste this damn sweet: Thinks Otto/Peter to himself as he and Mary Jane kiss laying down on the couch as they kiss_


End file.
